Gamecube
0-9 *1080° Avalanche *18 Wheeler *3 Engel für Charlie - Volle Power A *Ab durch die Hecke *Ace Golf *Aggressive Inline *Animal Crossing *Animaniacs - The Great Edgar Hunt *Anschlag, Der *Asterix & Obelix XXL *ATV Quad Power Racing 2 *Avatar – Der Herr der Elemente B *Bad Boys 2 *Baldurs Gate: Dark Alliance *Barbarian *Baten Kaitos *Baten Kaitos Origins *Batman Begins *Batman - Dark Tomorrow *Batman - Rise of Sin Tzu *Batman Vengeance *Battalion Wars *Battle Bots *Beach Spikers Virtua Beach Volleyball *Beyblade V Force - Super Tournament Battle *Beyond Good & Evil *Big Air Freestyle *Big Mutha Truckers *Billy Hatcher & the Giant Egg *Bionicle *Bionicle Heroes *Black & Bruised *Bloody Roar Primal Fury *BMX XXX *Bomberman Generation *Böse Nachbarn *Buffy: Chaos Bleeds *Burnout *Burnout 2: Point of Impact *Butt-Ugly Martians: Zoom or Doom C *Call of Duty - Finest Hour *Call of Duty 2 - Big Red One *Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO *Carmen Sandiego *Cars *Casper - Spirit Dimensions *Castleween *Catwoman *Cel Damage *Celebrity Deathmatch *Chibi-Robo! *Codename Kids Next Door Operation: Videospiel *Conan *Conflict Desert Storm *Conflict: Desert Storm 2 *Crash Bandicoot: Der Zorn des Cortex *Crash: Nitro Kart *Crash Tag Team Racing *Crazy Taxi *Crush Hour D *Dancing Stage Mario Mix *Darkened Skye *Dave Mirra 2 Freestyle BMX *Defender *Def Jam: Fight for N.Y. *Die Hard Vendetta *Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *Disney's Magical Mirror starring Mickey Mouse *Disney's Sports Basketball *Disney's Sports Fußball *Disney's Sports Skateboarding *Disney's Tricky Micky *Donald Duck: Phantomias - Platyrhyncos Kineticus *Donald Duck Quack Attack *Donkey Konga *Donkey Konga 2 *Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Doshin The Giant *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 *Dragon's Lair 3D *Dr. Muto E *Eggo Mania *Enter the Matrix *ESPN International Winter Sports 2002 *Eternal Darkness – Sanity's Requiem *E.T. - Search for Dragora *Evolution Skateboarding *Evolution Snowboarding *Evolution Worlds *Extreme G Racing 3 F *F1 2002 *F1 Career Challenge *Fantastic 4 *Ferkels großes Abenteuer *FIFA 06 *FIFA 07 *FIFA Football 2003 *FIFA Football 2004 *FIFA Football 2005 *FIFA Football 2006 *FIFA Football 2007 *FIFA Fußball Weltmeisterschaft 2002 *FIFA Fußball Weltmeisterschaft Deutschland 2006 *FIFA Street *FIFA Street 2 *Final Fantasy: Chrystal Chronicles *Findet Nemo *Fireblade *Fire Emblem - Path of Radiance *Freedom Fighters *Freekstyle *Frogger Beyond *Future Tactics - The Uprising *F-Zero GX G *Galleon *Gauntlet - Dark Legacy *Geist *Gladius *Goblin Commander *Godzilla - Destroy all Monsters Melee *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent *Gotcha Force *Gremlins *Gun H *Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen *Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens *Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban *Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch *Harry Potter: Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft *Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life *Harvest Moon: Magical Melody *Der Herr der Ringe: Das dritte Zeitalter *Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs *Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme *Himmel und Huhn *Hitman 2 - Silent Assassins *Der Hobbit *Hot Wheels Velocity X *Hulk - Ultimate Destruction *Hunter The Reckoning I *Ice Age 2: Jetzt taut's *Ikaruga *ISS 2 - International Superstar Soccer 2 *The Italian Job J *Jagdfieber *James Bond 007: Agent im Kreuzfeuer *James Bond 007: Alles oder Nichts *James Bond 007: Liebesgrüsse aus Moskau *James Bond 007: Nightfire *Jimmy Neutron - Der mutige Erfinder *Judge Dredd - Dredd vs. Death K *Kao the Kangaroo - Round 2 *Kelly Slater's Pro Surfer *Killer 7 *King Arthur *King Kong *Kirby Air Ride *Knights of the Temple - Infernal Crusade *Knockout Kings 2003 L *Largo Winch - Empire under Threat *Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 *Legends of Wrestling *Legend of Spyro, The - A New Beginning *The Legend of Zelda: Collectors Edition *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Lego Star Wars *Lego Star Wars 2 - Die klassische Trilogie *Lemony Snicket - Rätselhafte Ereignisse *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Lost Kingdoms *Lost Kingdoms 2 *Luigi's Mansion M *Mace Griffin - Bounty Hunter *Madagascar *Madden 2002 *Madden NFL 2003 *Madden NFL 2004 *Madden NFL 2005 *Mario Golf Toadstool Tour *Mario Kart: Double Dash *Mario Party 4 *Mario Party 5 *Mario Party 6 *Mario Party 7 *Mario Power Tennis *Mario Smash Football *Mario Superstar Baseball *Marvel Nemesis - Rise of the Imperfects *Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX 2 *Medal of Honor: European Assault *Medal of Honor: Frontline *Medal of Honor: Rising Sun *Mega Man Network Transmission *Mega Man X Command Mission *Men in Black 2 - Alien Escape *Metal Arms *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes *Metroid Prime *Metroid Prime 2 Echoes *Micro Machines *Minority Report: Everybody Runs *Mission: Impossible - Operation Surma *Monopoly Party *Monster AG, Die *Monster House *Monster Jam - Maximum Destruction *Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance *MX Superfly *Mystic Heroes *MVP Baseball 2005 N *Namco Museum 50th Anniversary *Naruto: Clash of Ninja *NBA Courtside 2002 *NBA Live 2004 *NBA Live 2005 *NBA Live 2006 *NBA Street V2 *NBA Street V3 *Need for Speed: Carbon *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 *Need for Speed: Most Wanted *Need for Speed: Underground *Need for Speed: Underground 2 *NFL 2K3 *NFL Street *NHL 2003 *NHL 2004 *NHL 2005 *NHL 2006 *NHL Hitz 2002 *NHL Hitz 2003 *NASCAR Chase for the Cup 2005 O *Odama *Outlaw Golf P *Pac-Man World 2 *Pac-Man World 3 *Pac-Man World Rally *Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor *Phantasy Star Online 3: C.A.R.D. Revolution *Phantasy Star Online: Episode I & II *Pikmin *Pikmin 2 *Pitfall: Die verlorene Expedition *P.N.03 - Product Number 03 *Pokémon Box Rubin & Saphir *Pokémon Channel *Pokémon Colosseum *Pokémon XD: Der dunkle Sturm *Der Polarexpress *Power Puff Girls - Relish Rampage *Prince of Persia: Sands of Time *Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones *Prince of Persia: Warrior Within *Pro Rally *Pro Tennis WTA Tour *Puyo Pop Fever R *Rally Championship *Rainbow Six 3 *Rainbow Six Lockdown *Rallye *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc *Red Card Soccer *Red Faction II *Reign of Fire - Die Herrschaft des Feuers *Resident Evil Zero *Resident Evil *Resident Evil 2 *Resident Evil 3: Nemesis *Resident Evil Code: Veronica X *Resident Evil 4 *Ribbit King *Robocop *Robotech Battlecry *Robots *Rocky *Rogue Ops *R: Racing *RTX Red Rock S *Samurai Jack *Scooby-Doo: Fluch der Folianten *Scooby-Doo: Nacht der 100 Schrecken *Scorpion King - Aufstieg des Akkadiers *Seaworld Adventure Parks: Shamu's Deep Sea Adventures *Second Sight *Sega Soccer Slam *Serious Sam: Next Encounter *Shadow The Hedgehog *Shrek 2 *Shrek Extra Large *Shrek Superslam *Simpsons, The - Hit & Run *Simpsons Road Rage *Sims, Die *Sims 2, Die *Sims 2 - Haustiere *Die Sims brechen aus *Skies of Arcadia Legends *Smugglers Run Warzone *Sonic Adventure 2 Battle *Sonic Adventure DX *Sonic Gems Collection *Sonic Heroes *Sonic Mega Collection *Soul Calibur II *Spartan: Total Warrior *Spawn Armageddon *Speed Kings *Sphinx und die verfluchte Mumie *Spider-Man *Spider-Man 2 *Splinter Cell *Splinter Cell - Chaos Theory *Splinter Cell - Double Agent *Splinter Cell - Pandora Tomorrow *Spongebob Schwammkopf - Der Film *Spongebob Schwammkopf: Film ab! *Spongebob Schwammkopf: Kreatur aus der krossen Krabbe *Spongebob Schwammkopf und seine Freunde: Durch dick und dünn! *Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom *Spongebob Squarepants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman *Spy Hunter *Spyro - A Hero's Tail *Spyro - Enter the Dragonfly *SSX 3 *SSX on Tour *SSX Tricky *Star Fox Adventures *Star Fox Assault *Starsky & Hutch *Star Wars Bounty Hunter *Star Wars Clone Wars *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast *Star Wars Rogue Squadron 2: Rogue Leader *Star Wars Rogue Squadron 3: Rebel Strike *Street Racing Syndicate *Summoner - A Goddess Reborn *Super Bust A Move Allstars *Superman - Shadow of the Apokolips *Super Mario Sunshine *Super Monkey Ball *Super Monkey Ball 2 *Super Monkey Ball Adventure *Super Smash Bros. Melee *SX Superstar T *Tak 2: Der Stab der Träume *Tak 3: Die große Juju-Jagd *Tak und die Macht des Juju *Tales of Symphonia *Tarzan - Freeride *Taz Wanted *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 - Battle Nexus *Terminator 3 - The Redemption *Tetris Worlds *Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2003 *Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004 *TimeSplitters 2 *TimeSplitters: Future Perfect *Tomb Raider: Legend *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2 *Tony Hawk's Underground *Tony Hawk's Underground 2 *Tony Hawk's American Wasteland *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 *Top Gun Combat Zones *Top Angler Bass Fishing *True Crime: Streets of L.A. *True Crime 2: New York City *Turok Evolution *Ty der tasmanische Tiger *Ty der tasmanische Tiger 2 - Die Bumerang-Gang U *UEFA Champions League 2004-2005 *UFC Throwdown *Ultimate Spider-Man *Universal Studios Theme Park Adventure *Die Unglaublichen *Die Unglaublichen: Der Angriff des Tunnelgräbers *Urbz: Sims in the City V *Vexx *Viewtiful Joe *Viewtiful Joe 2 *Viewtiful Joe - Red Hot Rumble *VIP *V-Rally 3 *Virtua Striker 3 Version 2002 W *Wallace & Gromit in Projekt Zoo *WarioWare, Inc. Mega Party Games *Wario World *Wave Race: Blue Storm *Whirl Tour *World Racing *Worms 3D *Worms Blast *Wreckless - The Yakuza Missions *Wrestlemania X8 *Wrestlemania X9 *Wrestlemania XIX *WWE Crush Hour *WWE Day of Reckoning *WWE Day of Reckoning 2 X *XGRA *XIII *X-Men: Legends *X-Men: Legends 2 - Rise of Apokalypse *X-Men: Next Dimension *X-Men 2: Wolverine's Revenge Y *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Königreich der Illusionen Z *Zapper *Zoocube